Did It Mean Nothing?
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Jordan's reaction to JD's question. It's a fluffy oneshot for WJ shippers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but my life is spinning out of control and I promise as soon as I can get to them I will. However, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to post this. I hope you enjoy.**

Did It Mean Nothing?

His words were simple; "Did it mean nothing?" Or at least they should be. For Jordan Cavanaugh, it was the hardest question she would ever answer. She had always been able to have sex and walk away the next morning, as though it had never happened. It was sex, moonshine, snowed in, one night stand, sex, but "did it mean nothing?"

She thought hard on these words as tears gently glistened in her golden eyes. "Nothing," the word reiterated itself in the depths of her mind. She remembered the safety and security she felt in Woody's arms. She remembered the increase in her pulse to even his slightest touch, the sweat so apparent on her palms, the bliss and relief she felt the next morning when she woke up to his bright blue eyes. But, "did it mean nothing?"

Her physical reactions and heart would argue that it meant something but how did her head feel? Jordan was not one to face her emotions, to analyze how she feels. How could she answer this truthfully, when she didn't know the answer herself?

She looked over at him then, his eyes staring back at her, analyzing her expression. Here was a man, who could look past her problems, who admitted his own, a man willing to look past her adultery. No man in her past would have been able to do that.

Still, saying her affair meant nothing would be admitting there was nothing between her and Woody. The word 'nothing' still echoed within her conscious.

"I'm sorry Pollack. I don't know how to answer that question."

"Yes or No, Cavanaugh? We aren't playing here. It either meant something or it didn't."

"It's complicated."

"I'll take that as your answer," he said as he slowly retreated towards the door. He turned back, his eyes revealing the rejection he felt so strongly in his heart. "Goodbye Cavanaugh."

Jordan slumped to the couch, tears now slid down her face. She delicately sipped from her glass of wine and noticed for the first time her spare key sitting on the counter.

* * *

The next morning, Woody was perched on the edge of Jordan's desk when she entered her office. "Woody, what are you doing here?"

"Did you talk to Pollack?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Jordan froze, like a deer caught in headlights. "We broke up," she whispered softly.

"So what does that mean Jo?"

She smiled allowing her obvious discomfort to show. "I don't know Woody. What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know whether our night together meant nothing or not."

There was that word again, "Nothing." What could she say? She looked into his ocean blue eyes, she could see hope so prevalent in them.

"Did it mean nothing to you?" she asked trying to buy time.

A frown appeared on his face. "Of course not Jo, but I'm asking you."

A frown appeared on her face to match his. What could she possibly say? Of course it didn't mean nothing, but what did it mean? Why do guys always put you on the spot? She let her gaze fall. "I don't know what it meant," she admitted.

His eyes fell to the floor. "Jordan, how do you feel about us? I can't play this game anymore. If it meant nothing I won't ever bother you to be more than friends again. I will walk out that door and things will go back to the way they used to be. If it meant something, then I want to figure out what I can do to show you how much I love you and prove to you I'm worth trusting with your heart. The ball's in your court."

She looked up then, tears sparkling in her eyes. She walked towards him. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned in to press her lips against his. She felt her heart flutter. No it couldn't possibly have meant nothing.

Within seconds, Woody recovered from his shock and returned the kiss. It deepened with every passing second until somebody cleared their throat at the door.

Woody and Jordan pulled apart and looked to the doorway, blushing with embarrassment for getting caught. Lily and Nigel stood there with gigantic smiles plastered across their faces. They stood silently waiting for an explanation.

"Pollack and I broke up," Jordan explained. Then she placed her hand against the door.

"So does this mean…" Nigel exclaimed as he motioned between Woody and Jordan.

"We'll let you figure that out on your own," Woody said with a smile. He kissed Jordan again. "I've got to get to the precinct," he said as he pushed his way between Lily and Nigel.

Jordan grinned and then started pushing the door closed. "I have to do some paperwork."

* * *

At the end of her shift Jordan still hadn't seen Woody. As she shut off her computer, she leaned back in her chair and tried to ease the tension in her head. She looked at the door and Woody was leaning against the frame. "Jordan I don't want to rush into anything until you are comfortable but I need to know where your comfort level lies."

She smiled at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping we could get away from Boston for the weekend."

"Where do you have in mind?" Jordan pictured LAor Las Vegas as Woody smiled.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh really."

"Yes or No, Jo?"

"Alright, I could use a surprise." She stood up and followed him out of her office. "Just let me inform Nigel I'm leaving."

"Hey Nige, I won't be home this weekend."

"Where are you going luv?" he asked as a grin spread across his face.

"I'm just taking some time to clear my head. Will you please let Garret know?"

"Sure, I hope you and Woody have fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I'm just psychic. Take it easy on him and don't push him too hard."

Jordan shook her head and laughed. "See you on Monday."

She walked out to the parking deck and found Woody leaning against his car. "Do I get to pack?"

"Of course, I'll meet you at your apartment."

"What do I pack?"

"Whatever you like," he said as he smiled mischievously.

"All right." She kissed him tenderly and then walked to her car.

* * *

An hour later Woody knocked at her door. "I'm ready Farm Boy." He smiled and grabbed her bag. She followed him to his car and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Can I get one hint?" she pleaded.

"No but there's one more thing." He pulled out a silk ribbon. He tied it around her head to cover her eyes. "I promise I'll make this worth it Dr. Cavanaugh," he said seductively.

"I trust you detective," she responded in the same seductive tone of voice. "What no handcuffs?"

"We can use those later."

"You know I'm not sure you're going to be able to use them on convicts after this weekend." He laughed.

* * *

20 minutes later Woody stopped the car. "We're here."

"Already?"

"I thought we could return to the scene of the crime."

"What crime? We've solved several." Woody laughed again and helped her out of the car. He gently untied the satin ribbon.

"Oh very nice, Hoyt, the scene of our crime. You know nothing says romance like severed heads and gory murders. I thought they closed the inn though."

"It turns out someone in town was willing to take over," he said as they went inside. "Hey Big Al, I mean Alice."

"Oh you're here Detective. Your room is all ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem Detective," she said as a big grin spread across her face.

"Who the hell is Alice?" Jordan asked as she followed him down the hall.

"I met her last time we were here. She fixed Davy's truck."

"I think she likes you."

"I hope you're not jealous. She did go to Vegas to become a showgirl." Jordan laughed and leaned in and kissed him.

They opened the door and Alice had definitely set it all up for them. There were candles all over the room and rose petals lying on the bed. "Woody it's beautiful. You even got moonshine."

"Now Jo, if you get bored we can always go enjoy the exhibit."

"I think we can keep ourselves busy in here." And they did. They kept themselves very busy. Jordan was certain now that it definitely meant something.


End file.
